


Sous un œil bienveillant  ( terminée)

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Mignon, amour, enfant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Dustin est amoureux, mais ne le sait pas comment le dire (...)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 1





	Sous un œil bienveillant  ( terminée)

ce n’était pas un été comme les autres et Dustin le savait très bien au fond de lui : il l'avait rencontrée, elle, Onze. Depuis tout ce temps, il ne pensait qu’à elle et à personne d’autre à Hawkins. Même aujourd’hui, alors qu’il avait une sortie de prévue avec ses copains, Mike, Will, Lucas et Max, le collégien était complètement dans la lune jusqu’à l’arrivée de Onze. Debout en face de lui, elle dit :

\- Ca va Dustin ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix apaisante.  
\- Oh, Onze ! s’exclama-t-il en montrant les dents. Oui et toi ?   
\- Très bien. Pourquoi tu n’es pas avec Mike et les autres?   
\- J’avais besoin d’être un peu seul pour réfléchir.   
\- Oh, réfléchir ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Dustin resta un instant silencieux et dit finalement : 

\- Quelqu’un réfléchit pour donner la réponse exacte avant de parler, lui expliqua au mieux le concerné. Tu vois le truc ? 

Onze pencha la tête, intriguée.

\- Pourquoi tu réfléchis Dustin?   
\- Parce que je dois dire à quelqu’un que je l’aime.  
\- Ah... Et il t’aime en retour ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il eut le hoquet.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d’un garçon.  
\- Elle, alors. Elle a dit quoi ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il, je ne lui ai encore rien dit.  
\- Tu penses qu’elle t’aime en retour ? susurra-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Dustin se gratta l’arrière de sa nuque, gêné.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr ce qu’elle ressent pour moi et réciproque.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?   
Parce que je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir..

Il se mit à rougir.

-Et toi Onze ? Tu es amoureuse de Mike ?   
-P-a-s de Mike…. P-a-s de Lucas... De toi..

Il a eut comme un blanc 

-De moi ? Bah, je ne m’y attendais pas..  
-Moi non p-l-u-s Dustin. répondit-elle, en l'embrassant. 

Nerveux, le jeune collégien s’approcha de Onze pour l’embrasser sous un œil bienveillant (...)


End file.
